Power Ranger Punks
Synopsis Pooh And The group is playing volleyball outdoors when the Putties appear. Baboo & Jyuken has concocted a potion that he drops in the Rangers' drinks while the Putties act as a diversion. The Putties disappear. Kimberly and Billy drink the tainted drinks. Feeling the effects, they angrily knock the other drinks off the table before Pooh And The Others & Zack, Trini and Jason can have theirs. Billy and Kimberly snap at the others and leave. Rita & Nyanma orders Finster & Rouran to make her a monster And Send A Time Shifter Too, and the Terror Toad & Mosbee are chosen. Finster refers to the monster as large, hungry and quite mean & For Mosbee He Can Shoot Ice For His Ears. At school the next day, Kim and Billy show up dressed differently. They blow off their peers, and Billy threatens Bulk while Kimberly flirts with Skull. Zordon and Alpha teleport the Rangers to the Command Center. The two affected Rangers are sealed away from the others Zordon & Aura explains what has happened to Billy and Kimberly, and that they need to find a magical Singing Squash to create an antidote. It's a rare root that can only be found in another dimension. A very hungry Terror Toad & The Freezing Mammoth Mosbee-Con hits Earth so Our Heroes, The 12 Warriors & the remaining Rangers go to deal with it. Our Heroes & The Rangers have trouble with the Terror Toad especially when they see it is literally always hungry. Terror Toad eats the Yellow Ranger and an image of her helmet appears on its belly. Obviously still hungry it goes after Red Ranger and Black Ranger. Alpha has to get the Singing Squash on its own. In another dimension, Alpha Along With Bubblegum & Dipper fends off some Putties before getting the root. The monster eats the Black Ranger, leaving the Red Ranger & Bakumaru & The Others to fight the increasingly hungry Terror Toad & Mosbee-Con alone. Alpha is able to cure Kimberly and Billy with the antidote. They morph and join Jason & Bakumaru & The Others. Terror Toad's weakness is its throat. Blue and Pink Ranger cut off the monster's horn. The Terror Toad then uses its tonuge to ensnare and eat the Red Ranger and as it chews Pink Ranger spots its weakpoint. Terror Toad then eats Blue Ranger and nearly eaten Dave but was spat out due to his fur clogging his throat and Pink Ranger & Tart are pushed aside by Baboo & Jyuken. Growing even hungrier Terror Toad & Mosbee-con is about to eat Pink Ranger along with Tart & Freeze Our Heroes but she shoots Terror Toad's throat with arrows & With The Help Of Batterball-Master and the other four Rangers Free From Terror Toad's belly and the others are freed from Mosbee-Con's Freeze Power . Pink Ranger & Batterball-Master then kills the Terror Toad by shooting an arrow & his fireballs straight into its mouth before it can eat them over again And Bakumaru Using His Revealing Mirror To Restoring Mosbee To Normal. Baboo & Jyuken runs away and Rita & Nyanma gets yet another headache. Jason, Zack, Bakumaru, Along With Pooh And The Others And Gaou, Uri, Pochiro, Pakaracchi, Hols. Nyorori, And Monk are playing volleyball at the Youth Center while Dave had to spend the rest of the day cleaning and sterilizing himself from the almost being through anexperience of almost being eaten by the terror toad.Bulk and Skull challenge the gang to an impromptu volleyball game at the Youth Center, but end up getting caught in the net together. Script The Beginning Scene When The Guys Play Voleyball Jason: All Right Guys Let's Go They Play Volleyball Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Baboo & Jyuken Are Preparing Something Really Nasty Baboo: The Long Team Conected With This Small Tube Jyuken: And So Connected To This Another Small Tube Baboo: I Think We Got Everything Jyuken Jyuken: Let's See Snail Slime Jyuken: Spider Legs, Poision Ivy, Rattle Snake Lips Jyuken: All Done Good Baboo: Let's See If This Works Jyuken Adds The Formula And Suddenly A Little Explosion Appears Jyuken: Excelent Baboo Baboo: Our Punk Potion Is Ready Jyuken: You Know Rita & Nyanma Will Be So Proud Of Us And So They Makes Us Our Own Planet Meanwhile On Earth. Baboo: I Hope They Make Motorized This Thing Jyuken: Thats What Bicycles Do Jyuken: That's The Place Baboo Drop The Potion Baboo Drops The Potion Baboo: Look Out Power Geeks! Kimberly: Wow Im So Thirsty Billy: Here Kimberly: Thanks Billy: Bottoms Up! Billy & Kimberly Dranks The Juices But They Don't Know They Are Drinking Baboo & Jyuken's Potion Tart: Hey You Are Okay Evil Kimberly: Get Out Of My Face Evil Billy: Yeah Get Out Of My Face Jason: What's Wrong With You Billy: Nothing Nyorori: Guys Guys Calm Down What About Playing Volleyball Again Nyorori Evil Kimberly: No Volleyball Volleyball It's For Dorks Evil Billy: Yeah You Guys Are DORKS! Evil Billy: Come On Let's Kicking Evil Kimberly Laughs Pochiro: I Think The Sun Burned Down Monk: Hey Bakumaru, Bakumaru Monk Snaps His Fingers Bakumaru Destrance Bakumaru: What Monk: Something Wrong Bakumaru: Nothing I Think Something Strange Happen To Those Two Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita Evil Laughs Rita: Excelent Nyanma: Finster, Rouran Make us A Monster & And Send The Next Time Shifter Rita: So A Toad & A Wooly Mammoth Nyanma: And So A Bad One And Chilling We Asume Rouran: Yeah And So And Correct It's The Terror Toad & Mosbee My Queens Finster:It's Large Hungry And For Mosbee A Great Terror From The Ice Age Rita: Enough Talking Prepare Them Now Gentlemen Meanwhile In Angel Grove's High School Zack Appears Zack: Hey Guys What's Up Hols: Hi Zack Souffle: You Know I Hope Billy & Kimberly Will Be Okay Zack: Yeah Zack Open His Locker Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk Punches His Locker Bulk: Hey Skull Skull Cleans His Cranium Bulk: Skull Bulk: This Thing It's Stucked Again Bulk: Stupid Locker Bulk Punches His Locker Skull: Yeah Stupid Locker He Begins To Punch Like Bulk Bulk Opens His Locker And His Food Falls Over Everyone Laughs Tart: Instead Of A Locker He Put A Trash Can Bulk: Hey They Look To Billy & Kimberly's Evil Look Evil Billy: Hey Evil Billy Holds The Kid Bulk: Would You Look At That Bakumaru: Blasted Rocks! Evil Billy: Hey Where's You Lunch Money Kid! Evil Kimberly: Yeah Give It Up Kid: I Don't Have It Evil Billy: You Are Worthless! Drops The Kid Cream: Hi Kim, Billy Zack: Hey Whats Goin On Evil Kimberly: Hey Tough Guy You Are My Kind Of Man! What You Say If Me And You At Saturday Night And Tearr Of The Town Skull: Well Okay Bakumaru: I May Throw Up Dave Felis: So Am I Skull & Kim Laughs Bulk: Hey Wait A Minute It's Some Kind Of Trick Evil Billy: Hey Man You Are Not Baddest On The Block Anymore So Don't Ask Stupid Questions GOT IT! Bulk: LISTEN YOU Evil Billy: GOT IT! Bulk (squeaky voice): Yeah Got It Trini: What's With Them Zack: Those Two Are Against On Us Jason: We Know Meanwhile In The Command Center Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye Alpha: Billy & Kimberly Have Gone Punked Alpha: What Should We Do Aura: Teleport Pooh And The Others And The Power Rangers Here Zordon: In Case Billy & Kimberly Transfer In A Transfer Force Field Alpha: Right Alpha Teleports Pooh And His Friends And The Power Rangers Evil Billy: Hey What's This! Touches The Cell And Electrize Him Evil Kimberly: When We Get Out Of Here We Are Going To Kick Your Sorry Butts! Evil Kimberly & Billy Laughs The Time Shifters Are Terrified Trini: Whats Wrong With Them Zordon Zordon: Look At The Viewing Globe Aura: Baboo & Jyuken Has Put A Potions In Their Drinks In The Park And Cause Them To Turn To Good To Bad Zordon: The Only Cure It's A Potion Made By Of The Sabium Of The Singing Squash Zordon: It's Found In Some Dimensional Depths Zordon: Eons Ago With The Time Shifter Mosbee When I Discover The Singing Squash Zordon: Rita & Nyanma Sends The Putties To Stop Me Zordon: The Battle Was Fierce Zordon: But I Was To Repeal Them With The Squash And So The Singing Squash Begins To Noise The Putties Bakumaru: I Don't Know Whats Worse The Putties, The Jyarei Monsters Or That Squash Zordon: Drinking The Sabium Of The Singing Squash That's The Only Thing To Save Billy & Kimberly For Returning To Normal Souffle: That Won't Be Easy Evil Kimberly: Quit Staring That Evil Billy: Yeah Take Us A Picture That Look's Good They Begin To Laugh The Alarm Was Sound Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye Zordon: Rita & Nyanma Has Taken Of The Situation And Unleashes The Terror Toad And Mosbee On Earth They Must Be Stopped Dave Felis: Man I Hate Toads Evil Kimberly: Whoa Look At That Cool Frog & That Fluffy Elephant Worths Bill Laughs Gaou: What's That Thing Aura: It's Rita & Nyama's Most Evil Creation Yet The Terror Toad It Has A Enourmous Apetite And His Companion Its The Time Shifter Mosbee He Has The Ability To Send Ice From His Trunk Be Careful And Let The Power Protect You Bakumaru: Ready! Jason: IT'S MORPHIN TIME The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Trini: Saber Toothed Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus Jason: All Right Rangers Let's Go They Begin To To Attack The Teror Toad Mosbee: I'm Going Buddy Mosbee: Mosbee Shapeshift To Mosbee-Con Mosbee Uses His Club To Punch Zack & The Others And Freeze The ETO Rangers Except Bakumaru And Dave. Zack: All Right You Had It You Pachiderm Face Dave Felis: You Are Going To Make Me Sick Toad! Bakumaru: No Guys They Are Too Powerful We Gotta Need A New Plan Meanwhile In The Command Center Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye That Toad And Mosbee-Con Are A Real Terror Dipper: I Don't Believe It My Own Brother Destroying Them Aura: Alpha We Have Located The Dimensional Depths That Contains The Singing Squash Zordon: Since Jason, Bakumaru, Dave And Zack Are Busy Fighting The Monsters We Must Send You With Bubblegum & Dipper To Retrieve It Alpha: Oh Why Me Aura: Unfortunatly Billy & Kimberly Are Not Good At The Possible Time As You Observe Bubblegum: Look's Like We Don't Have Another Choice Dipper: The Princess Is Right Alpha We Must Go Now Alpha: Oh Yes I See What You Mean Evil Kimberly: Hey What Are We Going To Get Out Of Here Evil Billy: YEAH! Alpha: Teleporting Now Let's Go Guys Alpha,Bubblegum & Dipper Are Teleported To The Dimensional Depths Evil Billy: Hey Greenheads Evil Billy: Why Don't Keep That Frog And The Fluffy Elephant And Let Us Out Of Here EvIl Kimberly: Yeah You Big Brains Geekoids They Begin To Laugh Aura: You Will Be Released When We Finish Our Mission Meanwhile In The Dimensional Depths Alpha: Look There It Is Why This Is More Easier Than We Thought The Putties Appears Dipper: Oh No Putty Patrollers Alpha: Activating Internal Defenses Alpha Activates The Defenses Dipper Holds The Singing Squash Dipper: Take That You Clay Pinheads The Singing Squash Begins To Torment The Putties Bubblegum: We Gotta Get Back To The Command Center Bubblegum: I Just Hope Jason, Bakumaru And The Others Are Not Late The Fight Continues And The Terror Toad Begins To Eat Zack Terror Toad: You Power Rangers Are Really Tasty Bakumaru: ZACK! Terror Toad: Don't Worry There's Plenty Of Room For You And You Are Going To Be Part Of Mosbee-Con's Freeze Statues Bakumaru: In Your Dreams Meanwhile In The Command Center Aura: Jason, Bakumaru And Dave Are In Big Trouble Of The Terror Toad And Mosbee-Con Alpha Zordon: Billy & Kimberly Must Drink The Juice Of The Singing Squash And Hurry Alpha: The Mixture Is Complete Bubblegum: Hurry The Time Is Running Out Alpha Brings The Drinks To Billy & Kimberly Kimberly: Finally Something To Drink Billy: Yeah The Service Here Stinks! Laughs Dipper: Power Grid Deactivate They Desactivate The Cell And Billy & Kimberly Are Back To Normal Kimberly: Hey Alpha, Bubblegum, Dipper Dipper: Um Kimberly You Should Better Check Out Yourself Kimberly: YUCK Kimberly: What Happen To My Nails Billy: Guys Kimberly: Look! (They Noticed The Terror Toad And Mosbee-Con At The Viewing Globe) Billy: Those Are Jason, Bakumaru, Dave & Tart Billy: What's Going On Kimberly: I Don't Know Who's They Fighting Kimberly: Totally Gruesome As A Toad Billy: And May I Believe It's That Your Brother Dipper Dipper: That's Correct Dipper: It's Completley Indestructible Aura: And The Terror Toad Could Be Defeated In One Way Remove His Horn And Look For His Weak Spot Kimberly: Jason And Bakumaru & The Others Are In Big Trouble Zordon: Billy, Kimberly You Must Help Jason, Bakumaru, Dave And Tart Before He's Got Swallowed By The Terror Toad And Freeze Them By Mosbee-Con Aura: Good Luck And May The Power Protect You Billy & Kimberly: It's MORPHIN Time. The MMPR Logo Appears Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops They Enter In Action Bakumaru: Man We Glad To See You Dave Felis: Be Careful Those Guys Are A Tough Ones Tart: He's Finally Captured Trini & Zack And The Others They Turn It Into Frozen Ice Statues The Scene When The Terror Toad Eats Billy & Dave The Terror Toad Eats Billy & goes for Dave Kimberly: BILLY! Tart: DAVE! But just as it would seem Dave would be the next meal, Dave was spat out Terror Toad: Gah, that was awful, man. Dave: You're making a grave mistake, Toad. Because, Animals taste terrible. Terror Toad: Even with lots of Ketchup Dave: Even with lots of Ketchup. Am I right? Have we've been accused on the menu? Tart and Kimberly: Oh-no. Dave: See? Terror Toad: Grrrr, you're lucky I haven't got any ketchup. Instead of eating you, cat, I'll let Mosbee-con freeze ya. Dave: Oh Boy Mosbee-con fires an ice beam at Dave and turned him into a catcicle Tart and Kimberly: DAVE! Tart: You Have It You Two Baboo: No You Don't Baboo & Jyuken Pushes Kimberly & Tart Kimberly: Baboo Tart: Jyuken Jyuken: In Flesh & Fur Terror Toad: Now Only Need Two One To Go Jyuken: Right Let's Get Them Nyorori: Hols It's Not Time To Get Turned Into Freezing Bull Meat Instead Get Your Eyes Focused In Jyuken's Fur Is RED! Bakumaru: YES! Bakumaru evil Laughs Jyuken: What Are You Laughing About Bakumaru: You Better Watch Out Jyuken Jyuken: For What Bakumaru: Why Don't Tell Him Bakumaru: Now Hols! Jyuken Screams Hols: Fur, Red Red Red Hols Transforms Into A Bull And Get's Free From Mosbee-Con's Freeze Attack Jyuken: Get Out Of Me You Bully! And Pushes Jyuken Bakumaru Free From Mosbee's Attack Too Bakumaru: Good Timing Hols! Mosbee-Con: It's Impossible No One Can Escape From My Freeze Attack Bakumaru: Think Again Mosbee Bakumaru: All Right It's Time For Playing Ice With Fire Tart: Bakumaru I Think Batterball It's The Perfect Candidate Bakumaru: Good Choice Tart Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Batterball The Batterball Egg Appears And Turns Into Batterball Batterball: Hiya Guys Kimberly: Batterball I Know The Situation Is Completley Critical I Think Should Better Transform Right Away Batterball: Don't Worry Kimberly I'm On It Batterball's Eyes Are On Fire Baterball: Batterball Shapeshift To Batterball-Master Batterball & Kimberly Launches His Fire Balls & And Arrows To Attack Mosbee-Con, Jyuken, Baboo And The Terror Toad And So The Rangers Are Free From The Terror Toad's Stomach and The Rest Of The ETO Rangers & Dave are free from their icy prison Terror Toad: Now We're Mad Jason: LET'S DO IT Terror Toad: No More Mr Nice Toad Jason: You Are Going Down Wartface Bakumaru: And You Are Going Down Hard Too Mosbee-Con Zack: You Have It Fly Breath Dave Felis: Give It Up You 2 You Are Going To Be Toast Jason: Kimberly, Batterball Power Bow And Fireballs Kimberly: Right Kimberly: Ready Batterball Batterball M: I'm With You Kim Kimberly & Batterball Launches The Arrows & And The Fireballs On Terror Toad's Mouth Batterball M: Here Goes The Main Course For You Overgrowed Amphibian Batterball Master Launches The Fireballs On The Terror Toad's Mouth And The Terror Toad Explodes Tart: Bakumaru, The Revealing Mirror Bakumaru: Roger, Jyarei Reveal The Revealing Mirror Shoots His Laser On Mosbee Con And Nyanma's Stamp Is Erased On His Head And Turning Mosbee To Normal Mosbee: Great Woo Hoo I'm Back To Normal Thank You So Much, Rangers. Kimberly: Nobody Messes With My Friends Jyuken: Oh Bummer We Gotta Get Outta Here Baboo: I'm With You Jyuken Baboo & Jyuken Runs Rita & Nyanma: Oh We Got Such A Headaches That Hurts Meanwhile In The Youth Center They Are Training Cream: It's Nice To You And Billy Be Back To Normal Bulk & Skull Appears Drago: Hey Guys Check Out Skull: Hey Babe You Are Ready For Teaaar Of The Town Kimberly: Get Your Hands Off Me Skull: Hey I Thought We Have A Date Skull: Or Maybe We Could Get Some Frogs Legs Bulk: Or Maybe We Can (Sprays On His Mouth) Make It A Double Date Kimberly: EWWW Trini: YUCK! Billy: Kimberly & Trini Don't Date Neanderthals Bakumaru: Especially From The Prehistoric Age Bulk: Okay Wimp You Are Not So Tough Anymore Bulk: And I Going To Show You Skull: Yeah We're Going To Show You Bulk: Give Me The Ball Goggle Eyes Pochiro: Give It Up Guys This I Going To See Bakumaru Snaps His Fingers Bakumaru: Okay, GENTLEMEN! Let's Start The Game Drumroll And Trumpets Pooh & The Others & The Male ETO Rangers: Aiye Aiye Colonel! Dave In The Showers Dave: I'm Not Going Anywhere Until I Get Rid Of These Toad Germs On My Body Tart: Whatever Cream: Work Hard Cream: Hey Bakumaru Work Hard Okay Cream Winks Bakumaru's Eye Pakaracchi: The Youth Is Really A Good Healthy Spirit They Begin To Play Volleyball And Accidently Bulk & Skull Falls Over The Net Bulk: I Hate Volleyball Skull: Yeah I Hate Volleyball Everyone Laughs